


A Laying On of Hands

by BellaMortis



Series: Trope Bingo - Round 3 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, In Vino Veritas, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Prescription Drug Abuse, which happens to be Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMortis/pseuds/BellaMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony mopes on the balcony with a broken arm, Demerol, and scotch.  Then, Loki shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laying On of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything trademarked is not mine. Just the embarrassing situations.
> 
> Written for the "In Vino Veritas" square in Trope Bingo.

It was while he was lounging in a reclined sun chair out on the balcony, staring down on the darkened city with his unbroken arm curled around a quarter emptied bottle of scotch, that Tony remembered that it was really not a good idea to mix said scotch with those prescription pain killers.  The lights down below were dancing much more than should be healthy, and he was finding it a bit hard to focus on, well, anything.

He vaguely wondered why Pepper hadn’t already appeared to stop him.

He also wondered why the lighting behind him suddenly dimmed.   

“What have we here?” 

The voice was familiar and darkly amused, both things that should have sent Tony running to his suit, but the blanket of drugs and booze made thinking hazy.  Not to mention the fact that JARVIS was under orders to refuse any Iron Man protocols until his broken arm healed.  Normally not a problem with most of the other Avengers currently living in the tower, but it was appearing to be a problem now for some reason.  Instead, Tony found himself just tilting his head back so he could confirm his suspicions.

Just like he thought, that was Loki standing right behind him, all in sinister shadows due to the backlighting.  He was even wearing the helmet, the horns reaching up to make his silhouette look like that of a demon.

Also, JARVIS wasn’t saying anything, which was odd.

“Oh, hey there, Prancer,” Tony said in greeting, realizing that he didn’t feel as threatened as he probably should be.  Oh, well.  “How’s it going?”

Loki walked around the chair, allowing Tony a good view of him in familiar battle regalia as the shadows slipped away.  He was even holding a flashy staff of some kind.  “Well for me.  Not so well for you, I would imagine.”  The smile was pure danger.

Tony shrugged.  “It’s not so bad,” he said with bravado, giving a flashy smile of his own.  “I’ve just been enjoying a scotch and Demerol cocktail.”  Feeling generous, he held up the bottle.  “Want some?  Scotch, I mean, not Demerol.  That’s for me only.” 

Loki blinked, his smile turning bemused.  “What?”

Tony jiggled the bottle, feeling the liquid slosh inside.  “It’s good stuff.  Surely worth hanging up the helmet and staying a while.”

There was a pause during which Tony wondered if he was going to be tossed from his balcony.  When the fancy armor, staff, and helmet faded out with a sigh and golden glimmer, leaving the god in his casual leathers, Tony felt a fuzzy buzz of victory.

 

***

 

The first bottle was gone, as was a second.  Loki had finished most of those and was the only one working on the third, since Tony’s sense of self-preservation had kicked in by way of a slight case of nausea.  The world had stopped spinning, though, which was grand.  When that was happening, he remembered why Pepper was supposed to have stopped him from mixing the drugs and alcohol. 

Pepper – who he remembered was currently doing all her work from Malibu, due to their “break”.

Anyway, the conversation had been sparse and light, once it moved from the usual set of insults and for-now-toothless threats.  Surprisingly, none of the other Avengers had appeared.  Loki, also surprisingly, was actually an amusing albeit unusual guest.  Sprawling on a second sun chair in a way reminiscent of a large housecat, he constantly drew Tony’s eye.  It was mostly due to the fact that he talked with his hands.  As he drank more, he started absently making small illusions, long fingers trailing streams of green as the images were created.  It was mesmerizing.

It was when Loki was working on something very complex – it looked like a tree made of stars – that Tony realized he was staring at those hands more than the pictures.  He might have also been thinking about what else they could do.    

“Your hands are amazing.”  Oh, and that was his brain-to-mouth filter malfunctioning again.

The hands stilled, the green dimming and the star tree twinkling out of existence.  Loki’s face, fairly open for him until now, went blank.  “What did you just say, Stark?”

Well, in for a penny.  Tony shrugged.  “You have nice hands.  Very long fingers.  They’re, well, noticeable.  I like them.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.  “You like my hands?” he repeated, tone flat.

“Yes?”  Tony didn’t like that the word came out like a question, so he forged ahead.  “I mean, they’re kind of hard to stop watching, you know.  Very, um, graceful.”

“Hmm.” 

The stare in those green eyes turned a mixture of calculating and something else.  The something else spoke directly to Tony’s cock, making it twitch in interest.  He swallowed.  “Um, yeah,” he said, at a loss for anything intelligent.

The other sun chair creaked as Loki sat up, swinging his legs easily to the ground and turning towards Tony.  “It sounds like you have spent a lot of time thinking about them.”

Well, yeah, but it wasn’t like he was going to admit to the weirder times, such as when their graceful motions during a flung spell had made him half hard before sending him flying into a building.  Tony’s eyes dropped to the hands in question, drawing in a rough breath when his mind unhelpfully supplied an image of them wrapped around him.  More interested twitching occurred.  “A bit, yeah,” he said, voice a bit more breathy than he personally wanted. 

“And are you thinking about them now?”  Loki’s voice was playful, but low.  His eyes were definitely looking below Tony’s waist, too.   

Such a bad idea.  “Yes.”

There was another creak as Loki moved from the chair, much too gracefully for the amount of liquor that he had consumed.  He crossed the space between them and slid sinuously over Tony, settling down so his knees dug into the sun chair on either side of Tony’s hips. 

Eyes wide, Tony moved to make his lap a more comfortable seat.  “Um, hi.”

Loki’s eyes were dark and his smile smug as he placed one hand on the side of Tony’s neck.  “What do you think about, when you think about my hands?”

Tony leaned into the cool touch and figured he might as well go for broke.  “Honestly, right now I’m thinking they’d be great wrapped around my dick.”

Loki laughed, dark and smooth.  “That’s all?”  His hand moved down, playing coyly with the neckline of Tony’s faded t-shirt.  “And if they did this, what would I receive in return?”

“What do you want?”  Tony knew it was a loaded question.  He automatically reminded himself of the things he wouldn’t give: favors in battle, helping Loki escape should he be captured again, stealing anything, etc.  It didn’t matter that his libido currently thought that the experience might be worth any of those things.

Green eyes slid down, giving Tony an indication exactly where this was going before the words were out. 

“Your mouth wrapped around mine.”

Tony’s nodded.  Thank fuck it was something that easy.  “Deal.”

Loki smiled as he moved his hand down, his eyes following the trail.  Tony was glad that he skirted around the arc reactor, even if his gaze stayed on the glowing circle as his fingers trailed over the sling holding the cast and down his stomach.

Tony’s throat went a bit dry with a mild sense of fear.  It was horribly unfair that it actually heightened the lust.  “Um, what’s your view on kissing?” he asked, glad when Loki looked up.

In response, Loki moved forward, stopping with his lips almost but not quite touching Tony’s.  “Stark, I just admitted I like your mouth.  What do you think?”

Moving his good hand up to grab the back of Loki’s neck, Tony pulled the god in the rest of the way and captured his mouth.  The lips were surprisingly cool against Tony’s, but they quickly opened up into perfect heat, complete with – oh, that tongue. 

By the time Loki had deftly unbuttoned and slid the zipper down on Tony’s jeans, he was positive that he was hard enough to hammer nails.  Then that hand was reaching inside and wrapping around him like promised, and Tony grunted softly into the kiss.  When Loki moved back slightly to give himself room to work, Tony sat up straighter and followed, refusing to release his mouth. 

Even though the grasp was dry, the first rough stroke was heaven.  Shockingly, it only got better from there, because something was whispered against his lips and there was a resulting feeling of slickness against his cock. 

Huh, magic lube.  Who would have thought?

As he pulled and twisted just right, Loki broke away to slide soft bites across Tony’s jaw to his ear.  “Is this just as you desired?” he said, voice rough, before running his tongue along the shell.

Tony moaned in response, closing his eyes against the sensation.  He was being played like some sort of instrument, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  Especially when those fingers kept running over the head of his cock so _perfectly_.

As expected, it only took three more strokes before he was coming, the pleasure running him down like a train as he spilled over the hand between them.  Biting his lip, Tony managed to just moan and grunt instead of doing something embarrassing like shout Loki’s name out to the city.  Yeah, that wouldn’t be good at all.

Then those lips were back on Tony’s again, surprisingly gentle and calming as he came down.  Without looking, Loki put him back in order as much as was possible, a hand wave taking care of the mess.  When the god pulled back, his green eyes were smug. 

Tony’s hand fell from where he had gotten tangled in Loki’s hair, leaving the dark strands appealingly messy.  “Wow.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.  Now, as for your reciprocation –“

Tony laughed.  “Just give me a minute, babe.  Don’t worry, I have every intention of getting anything on you that I can.”  He flashed Loki the Tony Stark Smile #13: no hint of tease, full of dark promise, and guaranteed to make a girl wet in .7 seconds.

From the way Loki’s eyes dilated even further, even male gods were not immune.  It was quite the ego boost.  “Oh, really?” 

Tony lazily looked down the god’s lithe body.  “Oh, yeah,” he said, his eyes settling on how tight the leather trousers had gotten.  “Can you seriously tell me that you’ll be satisfied with just a blowjob?”  He looked up again, turning his look challenging.

Loki’s eyes widened, then turned calculating again as they moved down Tony’s body in return.  They finally came to rest on the cast resting in its sling.  “Ah, but wouldn’t this complicate matters?” he asked, lifting a hand and lightly running a finger over the plaster.

“Oh, shit, you’re right,” Tony muttered. 

Loki made a noncommittal hum as he continued to run his finger along the cast.  Then he looked back up with one of those smiles that made little Tony attempt another go.  “Of course, if you are truly as willing as you say, I would be willing to grant you the boon of healing,” the smile widened, “for a small price.”

Tony swallowed, his mind going back to that list of unacceptable bargains.  “Name it.”

“I top.”

Tony’s eyebrow went for his hairline.  It wasn’t every day that relatively modern vernacular came from the lips of an Asgardian.  It was, well, kind of hot.  “Um, that’s – yeah, I accept.”  Yet again, not exactly a price he wasn’t willing to pay.

“Good.”  Green strands of magic started flowing from Loki’s fingertips to slide under the cast. 

Tony hissed as it sunk through the muscle, too hot to bear before turning colder than ice as it wrapped around the bone.  Then it _hurt_ , causing him to actually cry out from the pain.

“Shh, Stark,” Loki said soothingly, “Just a moment more.”

Sure enough, the ache lessened then disappeared completely.  Tony blinked at the sudden absence.  “So, that’s it?”

Loki removed his hand from the cast.  “Yes.”

Hardly believing it, since he was dealing with the God of Lies here, Tony slowly removed his arm from the sling.  Not that he could do much with it, since it was still stuck in the cast, but it did feel better.  All for the price of a fuck.  Huh.  Well, better get on that, then.  “So, bedroom?”

The world disappeared from around them as Loki teleported them in answer.

 

***

 

It was only later, when he was cool from sweat, aching in all the right ways, and wrapped around a dozing god, that Tony finally sobered up. 

“Oh, fuck.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in ["Benediction"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1417638).


End file.
